Decoy
by Xviera Siramad
Summary: After finding out that Buttercup used him to get to Butch, Brick decided to hang out in the park for a bit. What will happen though, when Buttercup finds him there and decides they need to talk things out? A/N: Should I continue or keep it a one-shot?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey guys! I feel bad for not updating anything, so I came up with this one-shot. It's like a song-fic, but I didn't put any lyrics, because I always thought those were annoying. This story is based off a song called Decoy by Paramore. If you want to listen to it, then just go to YouTube or Playlist. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this. R&R please.

P.S. I hate the name 'Jojo' so I stuck with Jones as being the Rowdys' last names. Also, sorry if the characters seem OOC.

Disclaimer: These are annoying, but oh well. I don't own Paramore, their songs, Powerpuff Girls, or the Rowdyruff Boys.

There was Brick Jones sitting on the park bench, just sitting there with his eyes closed as the breeze blew by. He sighed to himself as he sat there alone, but immediately opened one eye when he heard someone walking towards him. When he saw who it was he opened both eyes and just stared at the sky; ignoring her as she approached. Buttercup sat next to him on the bench, and took a moment to go over what she would say. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence had passed, she spoke, "So, um, Brick. About the other day….I just….I just wanted to make sure you were alright. When you found out about my plan, you just left without another word. I…I wanted to make sure there-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Brick interrupted by asking, "Why?" She looked at him confused and asked, "'Why?' what?"

With a sigh, Brick turned so that he was facing her. "You know what I mean? Why did you do it? Why to me? Why not some other person?" He asked, with an emotionless expression and tone. "Don't ask a question you already know the answer to. I wanted to get close to Butch so what better way than to use one of his brothers?" she replied.

"Yeah, but you didn't need to use one of us. Besides, why me of all people?" he asked, still seemingly calm and emotionless. "Would you rather I'd have used Boomer?" "No. Of course not…but you didn't need to use either of us…" After that comment, they both sat in uncomfortable silence once again. A minute passed, and neither one had said a thing.

Getting tired of the silence, Brick asked something else, "Tell me…Do you regret doing this?" Buttercup thought about it for a moment and came to a conclusion. "…No…I'm not sorry I did what I did, but I am sorry that you ended up getting hurt. I wanted to make it as painless as possible. I would do it again though if I had to…"

"So you would use someone again?" The words came out of Brick's mouth more as a statement than a question. He turned so that he was facing the park instead of Buttercup. Without much else to say, he sighed again and looked down at the ground.

"Don't look so blue little decoy," Buttercup said jokingly, hoping it would lighten the mood slightly. She would've realized it was a mistake though had she thought it out. Sadly, she always had a habit of acting before thinking. "There are tons of other girls out there who wouldn't use you. Besides, you should've seen through me from the start. I know you're smart enough to figure out I was using you."

"You know….I guess I just didn't realize what you were doing because….I'm not used to this kind of thing. You're the first person I dated, and I guess I just wasn't ready for what you were going to do," said Brick without looking at the green Puff. "_Poor guy…I had no clue. I only regret that it had to be him who got mixed into all this._"

Buttercup stood up and held out a hand to Brick. "Hey….I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me so…no hard feelings?" she asked with a little smile. Brick stared at her for a second, but stood up as well. "Sure….," He said. Thinking he was going to shake her hand, Buttercup didn't expect what was going to happen next.

Before she could do anything, Brick's hand lit on fire, and he punched her in the face. The punch was enough to send her flying a few yards and skidding across the ground a bit. "No hard feelings…." With that said Brick flew off into the sky; leaving a red trail.

Still slightly stunned, Buttercup stared at the red streak in the sky. After a few seconds, she smiled to herself. "_Hmm….Brick will do just fine. He won't make the same mistake next time…,_" Buttercup thought as she got up and brushed the dust off her black pants and green shirt. As the green Puff began to walk home, she felt the spot on her cheek that Brick punched. It was still smoking a little and it left a scorch mark and a bruise.

"Jeez!…..He can really hit hard!"


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe that moron fooled me…Though maybe I'm the moron for letting myself get fooled," Brick muttered to himself flying aimlessly through the sky, the end of his long ponytail whipping around. "I know this kind of thing happens, but…maybe I'll wait a while before trying again…" As the red eyed Ruff shot across the sky like a missile, his thoughts wandered to when Buttercup asked him out.

~~~Flashback~~~

"Hey Brick! BC's here to see ya!" shouted Boomer from the living room. With an agitated sigh, Brick put the book he was reading on his nightstand. In a red streak of light, he was at the front door in seconds. "What's up?" he asked, standing in front of Buttercup who stood on the Rowdyruffs' front porch. "I wanted to talk to you for a sec," she replied.

"What is it?" he asked

"Um, mind if we talk outside?" Brick shrugged in response and stepped on the porch, closing the front door behind him.

"Ok, shoot," he said, crossing his arms. A light blush appeared on Buttercup's face as she hesitated to speak her mind. After a few more seconds, Brick started getting impatient. "Well?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Buttercup sighed and said, "B-Brick…I've liked you for quite some time, and I just wanted to know if you'd….go out with me?" Brick was taken aback by this. His calm demeanor was replaced by a shocked one as he replayed her words in his head.

"…**Did she just ask me out?**" he thought. "Um, this is kind of…sudden," was all he could say. "Yeah, I know," replied Buttercup, blushing a little more, though not having trouble keeping eye contact. The redhead thought her question over a sec. His first reaction would be to flat out reject her, but curiosity took over. He'd wondered one time what it was like to date. The thought didn't seem very appealing, but he was still curious.

Wanting to know what it was like, he said, "Uh, sure. What time and place?"

"Um, how's 6 o' clock on Wednesday at Pei Wei sound?" she asked. "That's alright with me," replied Brick.

"Great, See you then," Buttercup said with a smile before flying back home, leaving a still somewhat stunned Brick standing on the porch. "What did I just do?" he asked himself before going back to his room to read his book.

~~~End of Flashback~~~

Brick let out another sigh at that memory. "_Now that I think about it, it seems weird going on a date just because you're curious about what It's like and not because you actually like the person you're going out with…It's also pretty selfish too, not that I really care about that. I probably would've just turned her down if my stupid curiosity hadn't gotten in the way….though I did start liking he a litler as we spent time together…,_" he thought.

"To think…I never liked Buttercup that much to begin with, but I still went out with her anyways. Man that was stupid. The funny thing is I didn't really care that she dumped me. I just hate being deceived…." He closed his sanguine colored eyes as he let out a dark chuckle. "Maybe I should give up on this kind of stuff. Why risk my pride over something as stupid as romance?" He asked himself, his thoughts wandering once again.

As Brick flew over Townsville, he glanced down at the city with his half lidded crimson eyes. "_Yup, I'll probably give up on that crap…Hm….I wonder if I could get revenge on BC by telling Butch about what she did? After all, she hasn't asked him out yet. I'm going to rain a little misery down upon that lying, back-stabbing bi-_" The red eyed leader's train of thought crashed and burned as he suddenly collided with something hard. Whatever it was, it was either going to die a painful death involving a blender and knife, or it'd be melted down with both his fire breath and laser eye beam. It depends on what or whoever dared to cause the major headache he now had.

Before Brick could even get within twenty feet of the ground, he managed to stop himself and was hovering about forty feet above traffic. He looked around and saw none other than his counterpart floating ten feet away.

"Ow, watch where you're going?" she hissed, rubbing her head. "Well, if it isn't Pink? How's it going?" he said with a smirk on his face, his hands glowing red as if ready to blast her with energy attacks. "What are you doing Brick?" Blossom asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Whoops, sorry. Old habits die hard," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish grin in place. Blossom rolled her pink eyes and smiled. "When will you ever get used to the fact we're no longer enemies?" she asked.

Brick crossed his arms and rolled his eyes upwards as if thinking about it. "Hmmm…..Let me see. Probably when pigs fly, Bubbles becomes a tomboy, Boomer's brain returns to him, I actually start looking for a date before I'm 40 that doesn't use me to get to one of my brothers, and I'm dead," he replied with a grin. Blossom giggled, but stopped suddenly.

"Brick? What do you mean by that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "By what?" asked Brick, pretending he didn't know what she was talking about. "About the dating part. What do you mean?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I didn't say anything about dating," the red eyed boy said. "But you just said something about getting a date that wouldn't use you to get to one of your brothers," Blossom insisted.

"I did? Oh, I guess I forgot. I have short term memory loss you know," he lied half jokingly, not believing for a sec she was buying it. Which she wasn't.

"Brick, what are you hidi-"

"Oh, hey, I just remembered I had to be somewhere. Um, I have to go to…," Brick quickly looked down at the buildings below, looking for an excuse to leave. Suddenly he saw a Pei Wei restaurant which caused him to mentally curse. "I have to go to…Pei Wei. For my brothers. So I need to really get going. You know how they are when they're hungry? Wait, you don't live with them. How would you? Whatever, bye!"

With that, the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys dived down and flew just above the cars driving below him. Not wanting to make it a total lie, he headed to Pei Wei. Being just as stubborn as Brick, if not more so, Blossom followed him to the restaurant; determined to get some answers. Before he managed to actually get into the building, he tried to avoid getting captured by his counterpart. Streaks of blood red and bubblegum pink flew around the restaurant; the pink one obviously chasing the red one.

After about ten minutes of playing chase, Blossom managed to freeze her counterpart using her ice breathe. Fortunately for him, before he managed to hit the pavement, Blossom was kind enough to catch him and set him down. "W-What? You're c-c-cruel Blossom! You know I hate the cold!" shouted Brick, the only part of him not frozen being his head. Immediately, he used his fire ability and thawed himself within two seconds. Unfortunately, he was now soaking wet, and before he could melt the ice completely, Blossom stole his hat from his head.

"Give that back Puff!" he shouted, getting angry enough to emit enough heat to cause the water absorbed by his clothing to evaporate instantly. Blossom smirked as she hovered above the ground; the pissed off leader's red cap in her hands. "Well, you certainly are exothermic," she said. Brick suddenly smiled evilly with a mischievous glint in his sanguine colored eyes. Blossom immediately had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as his red eyes caused a chill to run up her spine. "Funny you should mention that. Hehehe, I'm endothermic too," he said, chuckling darkly.

Blossom didn't know whether to run away or trust that her counterpart wasn't going to hurt her, but she didn't get much of a chance to think about it. Brick had already appeared a few inches in front of her before grabbing her wrist. Suddenly, the heat from her hand began draining away. She was about to snatch her wrist back, but Brick disappeared in a whirlwind of flame and reappeared twenty feet away. Something caught the pink leader's eye as she clutched her hand to warm it, causing her to look at her counterpart's left hand.

Her eyes widened as she felt the back of her head; realizing that her bow was missing and her hair was down. "Now Bloss, you may be my friend, but unless you want your ribbon to burn, give me back my hat," threatened Brick, igniting the hand that didn't hold the ribbon. Blossom new he'd carry out that threat if she didn't do something quick. An idea came to her in the blink of an eye.

"Well guess what Brick. I have another at home. So you can burn it if you want," she lied. She smirked when she saw a twinge of annoyance on Brick's face, but then he smiled evilly. "Bloss, I know you well enough to know that you only have one, and its right here," he said, holding up his counterpart's prized possession. Blossom frowned. How'd he know?

"Brick, you can burn my ribbon, but that doesn't mean you'll get your hat. It just means you're still going to have to tell me what I want to know," Blossom said, hoping that would work. It seemed to since his smirk fell, and he extinguished his lit hand.

"Fine, but I'll only tell you if you promise to give back my hat," he gave in. The pink Puff smiled and floated over to him. "Ok then, I promise," she said before grabbing his hand and leading him into Pei Wei. He winced at the physical contact, but didn't pull his hand away as they walked inside (or in his case floated).

"Why are we going in here?" he asked, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Well, we should get something for your brother shouldn't we?" she asked before winking at him. Brick chuckled, realizing it was a joke. "You're paying by the way."

"Hey Bloss, isn't it opposite day?" Blossom merely crossed her arms and gave him a look. "I'm just kidding, jeez," her red counterpart chuckle.


End file.
